Emma Frost: Mind Games Vol 1 1
Appearances Featured Characters: *Emma Frost -First Appearance *Winston Frost -First Appearance *Adrienne Frost -First Appearance *Christian Frost -First Appearance *Deacon Frost -First Appearance *Cordelia Frost -First Appearance Villains: *Unknown Mutant Other Characters: *Officers Notes Before Reading *Normal text signify their dialogue. *Words in (parentheses) signify the narration. *Words in bold signify what they are saying in their minds. Synopsis (The air is dark. It's freezing cold. Emma didn't know what was happening.) Emma: Wh-where am I? (Emma freezes, and feels a swirling mist around her. Emma feels dizzy.) Emma: What am I doing here? ???: Oh, Emma. Emma, Emma, Emma. Don't you know who I am? (The person reveals herself in front of Emma. It came out of nowhere, out of the dark mist that surrounded her earlier.) Emma: This place is...is making me woozy. Emma: Wh-where is this place? Who are you?! ???: Don't you get it, Emma? (The mist gathers up to reveal a face, resembling Emma's.) ???: I am you. ' ''"3 Years Ago" ' Hazel: Winston, honey. I'm off to the party. (A tall, skinny woman in a designer dress kissed her husband goodbye as she left for the royal ball.) Adrienne: Take care, mother. Hazel: Oh, no need to worry about me, darling. I'll be safe there. (The woman had a slightly intimidating sound to her voice. She flipped her hair back before leaving their mansion.) Emma: So now that mom is gone for the party, should we discuss about this X-Gene thing? Winston: Yes? Cordelia: She's talking about our powers. Deacon: What about them? Emma: Is it harmful? Are there side-effects? Will I die in like, a couple of minutes after using them- Winston: Well, I'm not a professional, but all I know is that we shouldn't tell this to your mother. Christian: She would freak. (Christian butted in while smoking marijuana on the edge of the stairs.) Winston: I told you, Christian! No smoking in the house. Christian: I'll smoke outside, then- (His father grabbed his arm tightly, forcing him not to leave.) Winston: And no smoking. Ever. You know your overuse of narcotics can lead to your death. Why can't you stop? (Emma cleared her throat out loud.) Emma: *ehem*, Did we totally forget about the other topic? Adrienne: Shut up, Emma. '''Emma: Glad you're here, too.' Emma: ..Where did this whole X-Gene come from? How did we have it? Winston: Look...anyone can have an X-Gene. You three just happen to have it. Emma: Just happen to have it? Deacon: I would definitely want an X-Gene. Cordelia: And what powers do you desire? Deacon: Become a chick-magnet. Ooh, and maybe have control over the entire world. Winston: X-Genes don't work that way, Deacon. (The room goes silent for awhile, before Winston, out of nowhere, suddenly drops to the floor, head first.) Adrienne: DAD! Emma: Deacon, call the ambulance! Cordelia: I'll call mom. (Adrienne knew Emma would try to use her powers to see what was going on with their father. Cordelia and Deacon reach for their phones, calling the ambulance and their mother, while Christian just stands there, in shock.) Emma: ...well? Aren't you going to help, Chris? Christian: Okay, okay. Calm down- Adrienne: Why would we calm down?! Our father has the possibility of dying! Christian: We don't know that for sure! Emma: God, Christian Frost! Just help us! Emma: Is this really happening? Deacon: The ambulance is coming. Cordelia: Mom left the party. She's near. (The sirens of the ambulance and the flashing lights approached their 7-meter house.) Adrienne: Officers- (The officers drag Winston into a stretcher, and drove him to the nearest hospital. Emma and Adrienne came with him. There was a silence in the back seats.) Emma: I know you can read my mind, Dria. Adrienne: And I know you can read mine. Emma: Well, lets talk through mind waves then. Adrienne: Why? Emma: Its better that way. All secrets and offenses can't be heard, and we can practice our powers as well. Basically, its a 2-in-1. Accept it. Adrienne: Why are we even having this conversation? Emma: I dunno. The car's pretty silent. Adrienne: ...Aren't you worried about what will happen to our father? Emma: Of course. I don't want him to die yet. Adrienne: Me neither. Adrienne: You know, lets just have this conversation via speaking. Emma: Fine. Officer: Everything alright back there? Adrienne: We don't know what's happening with our father. He fainted out of nowhere. Of course, everything is alright. Emma: Dria, respect. Adrienne: Well do you expect me to lie to him? Emma: They'll take care of father. Its alright. Adrienne: No, its not. (The girls loose eye contact, looking at the windows.) Officer: Don't know whats wrong with them... (The ambulance parked in front of the entrance. Winston was rushed into a room, and Emma and Adrienne were forced to back away. The girls sat in the waiting area, hoping for a miracle. The doctor opens the door, and the girls stand up.) Emma: How is everything, doctor? Is he safe? Doctor: Your father is suffering from cardiac arrest, but don't worry. He's safe. He needs to stay here for a couple more days. Adrienne: Can we see him? (Before the doctor says anything, the girls enter the hospital room. Their father was there, lying on the bed.) Emma: Father- Winston: I am alright, Emma. Adrienne: You'll be safe here. Don't worry. Winston: Of course I won't. There is always a point in time where a person has to die. (Winston was a wise man. He would do anything for his children, even if he is suffering. The girls shed a tear through their eyes.) Winston: Emma, take care of your brothers and sisters. Especially Christian. I don't want him to witness the pain like I did. (Hazel Frost entered the room, still with her ball gown. She was crying, and mascara spread all over her eyes and cheeks.) Hazel: Winston! Winston: Hazel. I'm okay. (The doctor signals the three to leave the room.) Doctor: I'm afraid we need some time with Mr. Frost. Hazel: Tell us if he's in danger. Please, I don't want my husband to die yet. (Emma scans the area with her telepathy, and felt a stun in her head.) Adrienne: Everything alright? Emma: I felt..something. Something's not right. Adrienne: You think we need to scan the whole hospital? Emma: No...no, the-the thing...its here. Adrienne: Where? Hazel: Come on, girls. Let's go home. Emma: Shoot. I can't find it. Adrienne: Well try harder. (The girls follow their mother to their Bentley.) Adrienne: Careful. Mom's here. She might figure it out. Emma: What? That we have powers? No way. Adrienne: How? Emma: We have mind cloaks. She can't suspect a thing. Hazel: Why are you girls staring at each other weirdly? Adrienne: Um-uh, nothing. Hazel: ...okay. Adrienne: See? Emma: Doesn't matter. She still doesn't know. (After a couple of minutes, they head home.) Deacon: Is everything okay? Hazel: Yes, yes. You're father is alright. He-he has a heart problem. Christian: Too bad for him. Hazel: Christian, no drugs. I don't want to stress myself even more with you. Cordelia: Something tells me you guys are hiding something. Spill! Emma: Okay. We don't fully know what's going on...but I feel like we weren't the only mutants in there. Adrienne: What does this have to do with mutants? ' ''"Back in the hospital" ''' Doctor: So.. Mr. Frost. Winston: Wh-what is it? (The doctor grabbed a knife from a tray.) Doctor: Tell me what I want-Or you never see you're family again. Winston: Wh-What?! (The doctor shows her real self. It was a woman, with red hair and blue skin. She wasn't any woman-but a mutant.) Category:Emma Frost: Mind Games Category:Earth-82016 Category:Stories Category:Emma Frost (Earth-82016)/Appearances Category:Winston Frost (Earth-82016)/Appearances Category:Adrienne Frost (Earth-82016)/Appearances Category:Christian Frost (Earth-82016)/Appearances Category:Deacon Frost (Earth-82016)/Appearances Category:Cordelia Frost (Earth-82016)/Appearances Category:Hazel Frost (Earth-82016)/Appearances Category:Raven Darkholme (Earth-82016)/Appearances